Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, like a multitrack recorder and a mixer, and more particularly to a technique for displaying information about assignment of a channel to each of a plurality of tracks (multiple tracks).
Related Art
A multitrack recorder records each of audio signals of a plurality of channels by assigning the audio signal to at least one of a plurality of tracks. In order to ascertain information about assignments of signals to respective tracks (i.e., assignment information), a display, like a liquid crystal display, is switched to a specific screen, to thus display the information. For instance, when there are eight channels from A to H; when the channel A is assigned to track 1; and when the channel B is assigned to track 2, a user switches a mode of a liquid crystal display to display assignment information, such as A-track 1 and B-track 2, thereby ascertaining the assignment information.
Meanwhile, there is also a known technique for displaying on a display a level of an audio signal of each track in the form of a level meter image. The level of the audio signal of each of the tracks can be controlled by operating a fader provided in correspondence to each of the tracks. A level of an audio signal that changes in response to a position of an operated fader is displayed as a bar graph (a level meter) having a length substantially proportional to the magnitude of the level.
JP 2010-232951 A and JP 2011-239019 A disclose displaying a fader position marker of each channel and a fader position marker of each channel in scene data, in a superposed manner, on a level meter image and also displaying a color indicator of each of the channels below the level meter image.
As mentioned in connection with the related art, displaying the fader position marker of each of the channels on the level meter image is effective. However, quite a lot of users desire to ascertain assignment statuses of the respective tracks while viewing corresponding level meter images. For instance, when there is a drum in one channel, the user sometimes wants to ascertain, as occasion requires, which track is assigned to the drum and whether or not a level of the track is appropriate while visually ascertaining the level meter image. In such a case, an existing configuration in which assignment information is displayed by means of switching the level meter image cannot meet the user's request, which raises a problem of deterioration of ease of operation.